


He Keeps Me Warm

by Alpenglow3241



Category: Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24041734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpenglow3241/pseuds/Alpenglow3241
Summary: My love, my love, my love, my loveHe keeps me warm, he keeps me warmA small glimpse at a Sunday morning in the Singh-Tripathi household.
Relationships: Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi
Comments: 18
Kudos: 47





	He Keeps Me Warm

**Author's Note:**

> The summary are a bastardized version of the lyrics of 'She keeps me warm' by Mary Lambert. I don't own them.  
> This is entirely inspired by the aforementioned song and also by Baar Baar Dekho (Edit: I forgot to add this). It's very very fluffy.

Sunrays slowly fell on the man silently sleeping in the bed. It’s a Sunday morning, so there was no hurry as Aman lazily opened his eyes and started searching for Kartik. Finding no other body in bed, he woke up completely. A scan of the room revealed no Kartik sleeping on the floor (Before you ask, yes this has happened far too many times, what with Kartik never keeping still, even in his sleep). The faint strains of an old Hindi song and the smell of cooking signaled the rare occasion of a cooking Kartik. Aman headed to bathroom to freshen up before checking up on the status of the kitchen (Kartik is chaos personified and it shows the most in the kitchen).

Walking up to it’s threshold, he was greeted with an adorable scene of Kartik flipping some dosas while having a singalong/dance session. Singing along softly to the tune of _Baar Baar Dekho_ , he remained oblivious to Aman’s heart eyes. How can one feel ever increasing love for one person is still a mystery to Aman, but he has the rest of his life beside Kartik to figure that out.

Suddenly he remembers a memory. They were walking down the streets, hand in hand. Glares followed their every step like dark shadows, disapproving of their closeness. Sensing Aman getting increasingly uncomfortable, Kartik had turned to ask him, “ _Kya huwa ? Itna tensed sa kyu ho gaya achanak?_ ” (‘What's wrong? Why have you tensed up so suddenly ?’). After much pleading (read: threatening) Aman had finally told him. “ _Aare itne ghur ghur ke dekh rahe, ajeeb sa lagta_ ” (‘Everyone is staring at us, it feels so weird.’) Hearing this, Kartik had barked a loud laugh. “ _Aww, mere baby_ ”, he said, much to Aman’s irritation, “ _logon ki jealousy se itna uncomfortable ho gaya ?_ ” (‘Are you so uncomfortable of other’s jealousy towards us ?’) . “ _Jealousy ?!_ ” Aman almost screamed, “ _Kuch bhi baakta he kya tu ?” “Aare nahi sachme ! Tune kabhi dekha nahiye kya ki kitne cute lagte he hum dono ek saath me ?_ ” (‘What nonsense are you talking about ?’ ‘Aare seriously ! Haven’t you ever seen how cute we both look together ?’). Despite his annoyance, he’d smiled softly at Kartik.

That was the first time Aman had realized that he was in love with Kartik. And that love just continued to grow everyday. He continued reminiscing and gazing at Kartik for some more time. A soft chuckle slipped from his lips, signaling his presence to Kartik, who almost dropped the _tawa_ while whirling around to look at Aman. With a sheepish grin on his face, Kartik turned off the stove and asked, “ _Aare kabse kadhe ho tum udhar, kuch bola kyu nahi ?_ ” (Aare how long have you been standing there, why didn’t you say anything ?) “ _Me kya bolta jab mere samne itna sundar nazara tha_ ” replied Aman as a rare blush covered Kartik’s face. (‘What could I say when I was watching such a adorable scene'). Kissing his stubbly cheek, Aman grabbed his hand and waist before swaying a little to the music. Kartik, after a moment of surprise, danced along with him. Both of them swayed around the small kitchen, breakfast forgotten, as soft music played in the wind and love blanketed them in a warm embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a small attempt at writing fanfiction and my second offering to the fandom. Pardon my rusty writing skills. I hope y'all enjoyed the fluff :D


End file.
